Chocolate Dipped Baby Balls
by Fanfic My Fanfic
Summary: FANFIC OF WIDE AWAKE BY ANGSTGODDESS003. This story takes place a few years after Wide Awake ended. Bella finds out she's pregnant and must find a way to tell Edward. How will Edward take the news? Warning: lots of chocolate involved.


**Fanfic My Fanfic Contest**

**Name of the fic you are fanfic'ing: **Wide Awake

**Word Count: **4,657

**Full Summary: **This story takes place a few years after Wide Awake ended. Bella finds out she's pregnant and must find a way to tell Edward. How will Edward take the news? Warning: lots of chocolate involved.

**To view other entries, go there: http:/www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~fanficmyfanfic**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Angstgoddess003 owns Wide Awake. I just fucked them both up.

**Chocolate Dipped Baby Balls**

I stared at the little plastic stick in my hands with two bright pink lines and suddenly felt like I was going to pass out. I was pregnant.

I had been feeling sick and really strange for about two weeks now, but it didn't click that I might be pregnant until I realized I had skipped my recent doctor appointment to have my birth control shot.

I just recently opened up my own bakery with the financial help of Esme and Carlisle, and so far it's been a huge hit amongst the campus area. However, with success came huge sacrifices. Meaning I missed important doctor appointments, among other things. I barely slept which wasn't that big of a deal, but it meant Edward didn't sleep either. He was still going to school, and he needed the rest as much as I did. I'm going to need the sleep even more now with a baby on the way.

A baby!

I'm having a baby. Edward and I are going to be parents.

I was still trying to wrap my head around this. Could we really be parents? We could barely take care of ourselves. How were we going to care of a baby?

After washing my hands and splashing my face with a little water, I walked back out to the kitchen, still in a fog and feeling a little lightheaded.

"Are you okay?" Kara, one of my staff asked.

"I'm fine," I answered giving her a quick reassuring smile.

I went back to work on the cookie batter I was mixing up while images of Edward as a dad swirled through my head. Could he really do this? Could _I_ do this? What if this would be just one more failure in our lives?

As the day went by and I thought about Edward holding a little baby in his arms, the more excited I got. We _could_ do this. We've been doing just fine for a long time. We've accomplished so much together in those years, and we could conquer one more as long as we were together.

I wanted to call everyone I knew and tell them the news. Esme and Alice would probably be so excited. Even Rose would be happy to be getting a little niece or nephew.

But before I told anyone, I needed to tell Edward. The thought of telling him was frightening though. I couldn't imagine how he was going to take the news. He barely made it through the year after his mom died. This was another one of those iconic moments which could very well destroy him mentally and physically again. I wanted to think he'd be happy about having a baby with me, but in the back of my mind I knew he wouldn't.

I decided I would go home early and leave the closing up to Kara, while I made Edward his favorite dinner and made a special dessert just for him. Maybe if I seduced him with food first he wouldn't take the news so hard.

Maybe.

I went home around five, knowing Edward would be home a little after six and quickly went to work on making chicken alfredo with bread sticks. For dessert, I was making chocolate dipped baby balls. This would be the first clue.

Just as I was plating the alfredo, Edward walked into the house and slammed the door behind him. I walked out of the kitchen and peaked around the corner to see what was wrong. I knew there had to be something wrong. He doesn't just slam the door for no reason.

"Fucking professors don't have a fucking clue," he mumbled. "Just because he has a fucking Ph D in psychology doesn't make him a goddamn expert on life. Why the fuck is he a teacher if he has a Ph D? He can't fucking help anyone if he has no fucking idea what people have gone through. …Say my fucking essay was immature and ill thought-out. What the fuck ever. How the fuck would he know, anyway? He didn't live it. He has no fucking experience even if he is as old as a fucking dinosaur."

I watched as he paced the floor and pulled his hair in frustration.

"Bad day?" I asked.

His attention finally rested on me and he stopped pacing for a brief second.

"What the fuck do you think?" he shouted.

I ducked my eyes and my mouth hung open in shock. I'd become used to his use of language, but very rarely did he take out his anger on me.

Afraid of upsetting him more, I walked into the kitchen to finish plating dinner.

He walked into the kitchen, frustratingly sighing behind me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm just, fucking frustrated with all these professors thinking they know a goddamn thing about what people feel or think after a traumatic experience. They have no idea unless they've lived it like I have and then they have the audacity to say my paper was immature. What the fuck ever. I know what I'm talking about. They're the ones who are fucked.

"You don't need to explain. I understand," I answered with little emotion. I didn't even bother turning around to look at him. I kept my focus on the plates in front of me.

"Are you making alfredo?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes and it's done. Are you ready to eat?"

"I'm starving."

I picked up the plates and carried them to the small table in our kitchen. We sat down and both of us picked at the food in front of us. Suddenly it didn't look as appealing as it once did. I actually felt a little nauseous looking at it.

"You're home early tonight," he pointed out. "Did something happen?"

"No, I just thought I'd surprise you."

"Fuck!" he shouted clanking his fork to the plate. "You were doing something nice and I fucked it up with my bad mood."

"Edward, it's okay. I understand. Professors can be jerks sometimes. You're right; most of them don't get it, which is why you are going to be a great psychologist someday because you get it. Look at how much you've helped me? I would still be that timid little girl afraid to walk into a closet or be near a man. Now, I don't have any issues with closets, granted none of them have doors but that's a different story. And I'm dealing with the comfort level around men. I did just hire a high school student to help out at the register. I don't talk to him much, but it is a step."

"I shouldn't take my anger out on you though. I can't exactly take out anger on patients if I ever become a psychologist no matter how fucked up they might be. I shouldn't take it out on you no matter what."

"Just let it go," I insisted. He huffed, acting like he was mad at me for wanting to let it go. It almost felt like he wanted to argue to release some stress.

We ate in relative silence after that. I barely ate any of my food. I nibbled a little on the breadstick but the garlic in the alfredo was making me sick.

After he was done eating, I took our plates back to the kitchen and continued to finish up the dessert. I decided tonight would not be a good night to tell him. He was already stressed and didn't need a new stress to add to it. I wondered if there would ever be a good time to tell him. I had to tell him eventually. In just a few months I wasn't going to be able to hide it anymore. But tonight wasn't a good night.

"What are you making now?" he asked from the doorway.

"I'm trying out a new recipe. I thought we could try them and you can tell me if they're any good," I replied.

"They look good so far," he observed from over my shoulder. "What are they called?"

I smirked at his question, wondering if he'd be able to figure it out. "Chocolate dipped baby balls."

"Baby balls," he repeated sounding a little irritated. "I sure hope you aren't referring to my balls. Mine are far from being babies. Whose balls are you referring to, Bella?" His voice sounded accusing which made me mad.

I turned to look at him and placed my hands on my hips in an irritated stance. "I'm not referring to anyone's balls. It's just a name for a dessert."

"Everything you create has meaning. I've known this for a long time. Now whose balls are like babies?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "It's just a fucking name, Edward," I shouted. "Stop accusing me of something you know is ridiculous."

The corner of his mouth rose in a crooked smile. "Say fuck again."

I blushed and turned around to stir the chocolate on the double boiler. "No."

His lips were suddenly at my ear, sending chills all through my body. "Please?" he begged.

"No," I refused. "I'm not saying it and you need to stop saying it too."

"What the fuck ever. Why do I need to stop saying it?"

"You just do. I'm not saying it so stop begging."

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "While you're working on that I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay. This should be close to being done when you get out."

He walked out of the kitchen and a few minutes later I heard the shower running. I sighed in relief knowing he was out of the room. This was going to be harder than I thought. Maybe I'd just keep it from him and wait until he figured it out on his own. He was bound to eventually.

I shook my head trying to let my thoughts go and focus on the dessert.

I walked over to the freezer and pulled out the cheesecake balls I had made earlier. I wrapped them with chocolate chip cookie dough and placed them back in the freezer to harden. I went back to the oven and started working on melting the white chocolate over the double boiler. I already had the milk chocolate and dark chocolate ready. Once the cookie dough hardened up a little I could dip them in the chocolate and they would be done.

The nauseous feeling and lightheadedness I was experiencing were causing me to lose focus. My kitchen was a mess. Chocolate was everywhere. My staff at the bakery would be embarrassed for me. This was not me at all. I was always so organized and prepared. I hoped this pregnancy wasn't going to make me like this the whole time. I needed to be able to focus while at the bakery. Maybe it was just Edward's mood making me not be able to focus.

I swiped the back of my hand across my forehead, wiping the small amount of sweat that formed and briskly whipped the melting chocolate in front of me.

Just as I was finishing up the melting of the white chocolate, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind and his mouth suck a spot on my shoulder.

"Mmm," he hummed. "That was tasty."

I turned my head slightly with a small smirk on my face. All he had on was a dark pair of sweatpants, exposing his warm inviting chest. His hair was still damp and a little matted from the water. The tip of his nose glistened with its cleanliness.

"What?" he defended. "You had a little bit of chocolate on your shoulder. Don't worry; I wiped it clean for you."

I giggled turning back towards the chocolate in front of me. He was definitely in a much better mood now. The shower must have helped. The shower always helps.

"Feel better after your shower?" I asked slightly leaning back against his chest.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed into my neck. "Would have been better if you had joined me."

"The chocolate would have burned if I had," I reminded tilting my head slightly to grant him better access.

"Who cares about fucking chocolate when I can have the greatest taste in the world, being my girl?"

"I think most people would disagree with you," I said playing along with his little game of seduction. I was already coming to the conclusion the dessert I was making was not going to be completed the way I wanted it to.

His hands ventured inside my shirt, cupping my breasts and kneading them softly as he kissed up and down my neck.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he whispered against my skin sending another chill up my spine.

"Already forgotten," I sighed, closing my eyes and reveling in his touch.

"Good."

His hands went to my back undoing the clasp of my bra and removing it one strap at a time from my arms.

"Edward," I began. He hummed in response while still sucking and nipping at my skin. "What kind of chocolate do you like better, white, milk, or dark?

"Why don't you let me taste each one and I'll let you know?"

I dipped the back of a spoon in the dark chocolate and smiled while turning around in his arms to give him a taste.

"Uh uh," he rejected. "I want to taste it off you. Chocolate mixed with the best fucking taste ever is what I want for dessert. None of these fucking baby balls." His hands bunched at the hem of my tank top and lifted it off my head. This could be fun, I thought to myself. Maybe he released some tension, I could tell him about the baby without repercussions.

With a pleased and excited smirk, he took the spoon from my hand and let the chocolate drizzle across my breast. The warmth of the chocolate hitting my nipple elicited a small gasp from my lips.

I watched as Edward licked his bottom lip seductively and groaned. "You like it, don't you?"

All I could muster was a small moan just as his tongue met my nipple, licking and suckling the chocolate from me.

I breathed in short heavy breaths, attempting to hold my composure.

"Mmm, I like that one," he moaned. "Should we try the next?"

"Yes," my voice squeaked.

He reached around me, dipping the spoon in the milk chocolate and drizzled it across the other breast.

"I like this one before I've even tasted it," he declared staring down at my breast with eyes of adoration and pure desire.

While catching my gaze with his, he leaned forward capturing my chocolate covered nipple in his mouth. His eyes never left mine while his tongue swirled around my nipple.

He moaned again in pleasure causing me to do the same and throw my head back. My eyes closed and my mouth opened panting at the pleasure he was eliciting from just sucking on my breasts.

"I wish you could taste this. It's fucking amazing."

"Oh, God, Edward," I cried feeling the arousal build inside of me.

He chuckled, dipping the spoon in the white chocolate. "This one is going to be a little more difficult." Before I could even register what he meant, his fingers dug into my hips and lifted me up on the counter. He picked up the spoon and drizzled the white chocolate across my stomach. Since the white chocolate had just come off the burner it was a little warmer than the others and it caused me to flinch slightly.

"Is it still hot?" he asked.

"Just a little," I admitted.

"I better take care of it rather quickly then."

He licked his tongue across my stomach, lapping up all the warm sticky chocolate. His fingers massaged into my hips, arching me further into him.

"I think I like the fucking white chocolate the best."

"I can tell," I said smirking at the chocolate smeared across his face. I sat up on the counter coming within inches of his face. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. "Is it my turn to taste, now?" I asked not waiting for him to answer before I dipped my tongue under his chin and licked the chocolate from his chin to lips. I gently bit his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth causing him to grind his erection into me.

"Bella, you better be willing to follow through with this fucking seduction your doing," he growled against my cheek.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked sticking my finger in the ruined chocolate and tracing it down his chin before licking it off with my tongue.

With one more thrust of his hips, he grabbed my ass, throwing me over his shoulder and picked up the bowl with the white chocolate. He carried me to the bedroom throwing me on the bed. I giggled as he crawled over top of me and kissed his way up my body.

I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips, darting my tongue out against his. He groaned while resting his body against mine. His fingers tangled their way into my hair while we lay there and made out.

Yes, we still made out like we were teenagers. Making out was always the best. His tongue was magical on any part of my body.

At some point during our making out session, he had successfully removed my pants as well as his sweatpants.

"I think we should have a little more fun with this chocolate," he suggested. He sat up on his knees and reached for the bowl he'd conveniently placed within arm's reach.

His eyes were all seductive and smoldering and his mouth was quirked into an eager smile. I stretched my naked body out in front of him, raising my arms far above my head, while he stirred the chocolate in the bowl.

"Maybe you should hire me to work in your bakery. I can make fucking chocolate all day. I'm good at this stirring thing," he suggested playfully causing me to laugh openly at him.

"I think you're better at being therapeutic with your tongue than you are at stirring," I said.

He pulled the spoon out of the bowl and watched as streams of chocolate drizzled across my stomach and breasts.

He put the bowl on the nightstand and stared down at my chocolate covered body for a moment. "You know this is the best fucking dessert I've ever tasted, and _I_ made it. You _should_ seriously consider hiring me."

"Why don't you open your own bakery and have naked women lay across the tables while people lick chocolate off of them. I'm sure it would be a big hit around here," I suggested.

"It wouldn't taste the same. You can't have some random bimbo mixed with chocolate." He rested his elbows on the bed, bringing his face and mouth closer to my stomach. "It's only good if it's mixed with the taste of you, and no one is ever going to lick a goddamn thing off of you but me."

His voice suddenly sounded possessive, making me wonder if he still thought I was talking about someone's balls with the dessert I was making him. I was sure he would have understood what it meant the minute I said what I was making, but he didn't.

"You don't have anything to worry about. The only lips and tongue that will ever touch my body is yours," I promised.

His tongue swirled around the chocolate on my body causing me to once again lose my control.

His hand grabbed the section behind my knee and lifted one leg. His lips ventured down my stomach, across my hip, and up my thigh to my knee. He did the same with the other leg, spreading me wide open.

His hand pressed against my already wet center, causing me to buck into him for more friction. One solitary finger dipped inside and rubbed against my walls. I tightened around his finger, sufficiently pulling him in further.

He chuckled at my eagerness and removed his finger. He positioned himself over top of me and grabbed his dick to guide it in to me. I let out a raspy breath as he pressed farther and farther in.

He sucked in a ragged breath through his clenched teeth and rested on top of me. He started rocking in and out of me causing the sticky residue of the chocolate to smear between our naked bodies.

We both moaned loudly as the rocking and thrusting became more and more intense. I was on the verge of coming and I knew he was too. I wanted to come with him. I wanted us to have our release at the same time.

"Bella," he ordered through clenched teeth. "You've got about five fucking seconds."

"I'm ready," I cried. "Come with me, Edward."

With those last words, his eyelids clenched tightly and a low feral growl left his lips as his orgasm spiraled out of control and a warm sensation filled me, causing me to come with him and clench my walls tightly around his dick. I moaned satisfactorily and laid flat against the bed, letting every part of my body enjoy the sensation of the orgasm. He pulled out of me and rolled to his back, panting and running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"I guess I need another shower now," he pointed out touching the sticky chocolate mess all over his chest and stomach.

I rolled over and straddled his lap with a seductive smile on my face. "Not until I've had my dessert," I reminded.

He chuckled causing me to shake on top of him.

I reached over and grabbed the bowl of chocolate, drizzling a small amount across his chest. He watched me lick him clean from bellybutton to neck with a content smirk.

With the pleasure of the recent orgasm still rushing through me, I had a sudden sense of confidence and decided now was as a good a time as ever.

I leaned into his neck, leaving small kisses along his jaw line. "Edward," I began with as much confidence and seduction as I could possibly muster. He hummed in response, while chuckling under his breath.

He was definitely not expecting to hear what I was about to tell him, that's for sure.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered the words so quietly I didn't even hear myself say them. For a split second I thought maybe he hadn't heard me either, until he sat us up nearly colliding with my nose. He grabbed my arms and pulled me off of him before scrambling off the bed and staring down at me with wide eyes.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he asked.

I timidly ducked my head, feeling the rush of fear fill me. "I said I'm pregnant." I said it a little louder this time, but it still came out as barely a whisper.

He let out a few raspy breaths and yanked at his hair while pacing the floor.

"How did this fucking happen? How can you be pregnant?" he questioned all breathy and worrisome.

"I missed my last doctor appointment to get my birth control shot. I was so busy with the bakery I completely forgot about it and never rescheduled," I explained.

"Fuck! What the fuck are we going to do now?" he shouted.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? It's only a baby, Edward. It's not the end of the world."

"You and I both know we're nowhere near being ready to be parents. We'll end up fucking this kid up even more than we are."

"No, we won't. We'll figure it out like we do everything else. I know you're scared. I was too, at first. But once I stopped to think about it, I realized as long as we're together we can do anything. We've already accomplished so much together. This is just one more goal and hurdle we have to get through."

I slowly got off the bed and walked towards him, placing my hands on his chest. "Tell me we can do this."

He sighed dramatically, searching my eyes for answers. "Fucking baby balls," he remembered.

"That's where the name came from."

I ducked my head, diverting my eyes from his. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I guess this means we need to get married," he suggested, softening his tone.

I small smile spread across my lips, knowing this was a good sign.

"We don't have to if you're not ready. Lots of people have babies before getting married. It's not a requirement."

"It will be in Carlisle and Esme's eyes. They're going to fucking kill me, you know that right? They're going to kill me."

"Actually, I'd like to think they'll be happy for us."

"You honestly think they'll be happy? Maybe they will be for you, but I'll be seen as the bastard who knocked up his girlfriend out of wedlock. Esme is going to castrate me for sure."

"You act like it's still the eighteen hundreds. I don't think anyone is going to look at this as a bad thing. I think everyone will be excited and we'll have lots of help from everyone."

His frustrated eyes rested on my stomach like he was trying to look through me with x-ray eyes.

I smiled at his sudden futile distress. I reached for his hand and dragged him towards the bathroom for a shower. We were both sticky and needed to clean off a little and he needed a distraction.

I turned on the water and led him in with me. All during the shower he kept agonizing about everything we'd just done. He worried about the chocolate on my breasts being bad for the milk, and the hot chocolate he drizzled on my stomach hurting the baby. He questioned if his cock pounding into me would hurt the baby or if him lying on top of me was squishing the baby. He was positive he'd done something wrong already, and no matter how much I tried to reassure him everything was fine, he still tortured himself with distress.

After I washed him clean, as well as myself, and even tried to seduce him in the shower unsuccessfully, we got out and headed to bed.

I laid there in the dark staring at the ceiling while he paced the floor and yanked at his hair so hard I was afraid he was going to make himself bald. He mumbled stuff to himself trying to come to terms with what I'd told him. I worried about his sanity. Maybe I had just fucked up really bad by telling him. I should have waited.

After nearly two hours of staring at the ceiling, listening to his muffled voice and soft shuffles across the floor, I finally had enough and leaned up on my elbows.

"You know, being pregnant requires me to sleep a lot more than I normally might," I reminded.

"Fuck!" he shouted walking across the floor towards the bed. "See, I'm already fucking up as a dad. I'm going to fuck this kid up."

"Edward, will you please stop. You're going to be a great dad. You have nine months to convince yourself of that. It's not like the baby is coming anytime soon so stop worrying about every little thing you do. You can't hurt the baby right now."

He rolled to his side, pulling me tightly into his arms for our nightly routine. I gently brushed my fingers through his hair and began to hum the familiar tune.

I was just about to fall asleep when he spoke yet another concern.

"Does this mean I don't get anymore blow-jobs?"


End file.
